Chaos and Spiders
by Reborn Dark Phoenix
Summary: Scarlet Witch is hated by her own kind, mistrusted by many of her teammates & abandoned by her former husband. She sees no reason to go on anymore, for she's manipulated and screwed with everyone's life during House of M and Decimation. The one who should hate her the most for it should be Spider-Man. The thing is...he doesn't. In fact, he makes her feel she matters. Spidey/Wanda
1. Hopeless

_**So, this isn't my usual poison. At heart, I shall always be a Spider-Man/Ms. Marvel (or Captain Marvel) shipper, but I was inspired to start this story by Frivolous Thought's Scarlet Witch chapters in his Caught in the Web story, so thank you for that good sir. I want so see were I can take these two, because now that I think about it, there is quite a lot of potential here. **_

_**So, welcome dear readers to the saga of how a spider and a witch get together and how he saves her from despair. Enjoy :D Marvel owns everything.**_

* * *

_**REBORN DARK PHOENIX PROUDLY PRESENTS**_

_**CHAOS AND SPIDERS**_

Chapter 1: Hopeless

* * *

_…Wanda…Wanda, no! NO!_

_'No more mutants…'_

_You killed us…you damned us to extinction._

_'No…I didn't mean…'_

_Typical Wanda…not only does she decimate her teammates, now she has to go and cripple her own species._

_'No, please-!'_

_You're worthless, Wanda, you know that? You're not worthy to be an Avenger or a hero…or even be alive. We should've let Logan gut you when we had the chance._

_'You…you don't mean that!'_

_Look at yourself! Look at what you've done to The Avengers, to the X-Men and to mutantkind! You did nothing but hurt us, and some of us died because of YOU! TRAITOR! MURDERER!_

_"No-I'm not…I fixed it, I fixed everything!"_

_And now look at the world-mutants are hated more than ever-you just sentenced us to death!_

_TRAITOR!_

_MURDERER!_

_KILLER! DAMN DESTROYER! WE DON'T NEED YOU!_

_WE'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU SHOULD JUST KILL YOURSELF AND SAVE US THE TROUBLE!_

_CRIPPLER OF YOUR OWN KIND!_

_SHE'LL KILL US ALL!_

_WORTHLESS PIECE OF MUTANT MEAT!_

_'NOOOOOOO!'_

"NOOOO!"

She screamed, awakening herself as she did so, jolting upwards in her bed, her voice echoing slightly in her Mansion quarters. Her body shook and trembled slightly as she tried to push the images out of her mind, those horrific images that continued to plague her since her children and their teammates had saved her from the clutches of Doom and restored her memories and abilities. She was thankful…until she realized just what kind of world she was returning to, and how much it had been changed and damaged…all because of her.

It was her fault the Avenger had been hurt as they were.

It was her fault her species had been on the brink of extinction.

It was her fault that many good friends and people…good people, innocent people…died.

It was all her fault.

And it didn't matter that she had managed to reverse her damnation upon mutantkind when she and Hope dispersed the Phoenix Force…the scars were still there, and the damage was done. The trust was broken, as demonstrated by the wary looks many of the other Avengers gave her, and the hateful looks the X-Men had given her ever since she came back. Vision…that was the hardest blow…she knew what she had done, but he had opened up the scars all over again. He had been her husband…well, now no more. She had no husband. She had no one-not him, her brother, or even her father and teammates.

She was alone now.

The tears soon came pouring down as Wanda Maximoff, the Avenger known as Scarlet Witch and the woman known as the condemner of mutantkind, softly wept into her hands, her brunette locks cascading down over her face, her hands grabbing at her blankets for some kind of warmth and comfort, and her legs retracting to her torso, as a child would ball themselves up during times of fear. There in that position she remained for a few good minutes, softly crying her heart out in pain and anguish as she thought about everything that had happened. How could she live with herself with everything that she's done? Why was she even here with the Avengers now? She knew that many of them didn't trust her-Hawkeye, Logan, Black Widow…Stark was cautious…Wasp, Pym, definitely Vision, Havok, Rogue made it very clear just how much she hated her and would never forgive her, she wasn't entire sure about Hulk even though he pretty much didn't like anyone…and speaking of Rogue and Havok, there was the X-Men that also despised her-Cyclops, Emma, maybe Storm, Illyana, Piotr, Psylocke, Gambit…the list just went on, and Wanda's tears kept on coming.

Why was she with the Avengers? Because she literally had nowhere else to go or turn to.

She had no one to turn to.

With a sigh, Wanda made herself stop crying, as she did pretty much every morning, wiping the tears from her eyes. With a few more sighs to recompose herself, she got out of her bed, checking her bedside clock to see it was only 9:30am. She walked over to her closest, looking at the clothing she had inside: some shirts, a few fades jeans, some sneakers and shoes, a pair of boots and her hero costume. She grabbed it and started changing; it was a new look, this costume. It was more of a coat/dress fusion outfit, and she thought it looked nice. To her, it symbolized something new, something fresh…a new start, a clean slate, and a new beginning. As she looked at herself in the mirror, Wanda sighed, collapsed into a sitting position on her bed. She looked at her reflection, and she frowned sadly. Where was this new beginning she was searching for so badly? She knew that it would be difficult from here on out, but she didn't think it'd be this horrible to go through. The looks and the thoughts and the tones…

She just wanted to make it up.

She just wanted someone to forgive her for what she did.

She just wanted someone to accept her.

There were still a few who willing to be with her…Thor had not been here when she had decimated everything, and as such didn't suffer as the others did, and it was probably because of that that he easily forgave her, but he was almost never around; Jessica knew what it was like to be looked at like that, and Carol had been her friend since before she went apocalyptic, and both women did their best to help Wanda in her troubles, but Wanda knew, that despite how much they meant well, there was still a part of them that was wary of her, albeit a small part. Steve, he tried…probably because she and he used to have a thing in the past (a past that felt so distant and ancient now), and because he was the kind of person who wanted to give second chances, no matter what. But to be honest, Wanda sometimes felt uncomfortable around him now, because of that fact that they used to have a thing. It was as if…there was some form of obligation around his attempts. Wanda didn't want that-she wanted a genuine attempt, a genuine forgiveness.

And none of her fellow Avengers seemed ready or willing to do just that…wait, she had forgotten one.

Spider-Man.

That thought shut down almost immediately. Wanda, for some cursed unknown reason, was able to remember exactly what she put her friends through during the "House of M" incident. She knew exactly the pain that Spider-Man had endured when his dream-his dream of marrying the woman known as Gwen Stacy, having a family with her-was shattered when the heroes managed to come to their senses, and it had torn a hole into his soul, his very being. From what she had heard, he was devastated beyond comprehension, going so far as to beg Stephen Strange to remove the memories from his tortured mind, not wanting to relive it every single day of his life. It was too much for him.

If she deserved anyone's hatred, it would be Spider-Man's.

Besides, it wasn't as if she and Spider-Man actually even got along or anything-in fact, they barely ever spoke; the most they had spoken to each other was during the return of the Phoenix Force, and it wasn't even much, just regular business during their plans to try and come up with a way to defeat the Phoenix Five and-

No.

There was…one time…she had forgotten it, but there was one time, in K'un L'un…

_*Flashback*_

_She walked along the paths, staring at the vegetation and wonders that Iron Fist's dimensional training home offered…knowing all along that her presence was just barely tolerated here by many of the other Avengers, just because they needed her, and that was it. She accepted it, but it didn't mean she had to like it. She knew their hatred was justly earned and that it's probably take more than her lifetime to possibly ever make it up to them for her sins and actions…but it still hurt like hell, knowing that many of those she once had been very close to, even her own husband, were so ready to turn their backs on her. A few tried to be kind, and were, but it didn't matter-she saw their eyes. She'd never be looked at the same again because of her breakdown._

_"Now?"_

_She looked up, and saw Hope, their one possible chance to stop the Phoenix; she was…balancing on one of the point tips of the rooftops. With her, was Spider-Man, who was also balancing on a point tip, the difference being that he was balancing perfectly while Hope almost fell three times in two seconds. Wanda couldn't help but chuckle to herself._

_"No, not now, Hope," Spider-Man sighed, apparently tired of dealing with Hope's whiny attitude._

_"Then when?"_

_"Soon."_

_"You said that an hour ago!"_

_"We're going on Spider time," Spider-Man chuckled. He then chose that moment to look down and saw Wanda looking up at them. Wanda instantly became nervous, but she saw him do something unexpected: wave at her vigorously. "Hey, Wanda!" he shouted down to her. He turned to Hope, saying something along the lines of be right back, and jumped down to where Wanda was standing, landing perfectly and gracefully. "'Sup?"_

_"…Nothing, just…just walking by," Wanda replied softly, unable to look him in the eyes-or rather, the lenses._

_"Oh c'mon, something has to be going on out here," the arachnid said, trying to get her to open up and speak, for why she had no idea. Why was he even talking to her? "Anything going on in base camp? Stark figure something out or blow something up?" Nothing. "You're not much of a talker, are you?"_

_"I guess that happens when no one wants to talk to you or have anything to do with you," Wanda sighed, rubbing her arm as she looked down to the ground._

_"Oh, yeah…the 'House of M' incident," the Webhead said quietly. "Yeah, I guess people may still have grudges with that." He looked to her. "How're you holding up?"_

_Wanda looked at him. "I…I don't think anyone's asked me that."_

_"Well, why not?" he shrugged. "You may have messed everyone's life up, but it doesn't mean you didn't have your life messed up too. You still have feelings and emotions, just like everyone else here. You still suffer too, just like them. You still matter." He looked directly at her. "You're still valuable, Wanda, and not just because we need you for this, but because…well, as a living person…you matter."_

_Wanda looked at him with shocked eyes and a slightly open mouth. No one had ever said something like that to her. And to be honest…she could tell he meant it._

_"AUUUUGHHHH!"_

_"Oops…" Spider-Man chuckled nervously as he looked to where Hope had fallen into the safety web he had made in case she had actually fallen. "I probably should get back to her," he chuckled as he turned back to Wanda. "It was nice talking, we should do it again sometime." And with that, he webbed himself over to Hope._

_*End Flashback*_

"You matter."

His words still echoed in her mind as she gazed at her reflection. She knew he genuinely believed in what he said.

Spider-Man didn't show hate or disgust to her, but he tried to extend a hand of friendship.

But that was then, when the world was about to end. Would he be like this now?

Wanda had no idea, but she knew she desperately wanted his words to ring true. She wanted to matter, because the others didn't see she was suffering because of what she had done. It wasn't just their lives that got messed up-her life was ruined and torn apart, as well. She was about to marry Victor von Doom, for crying out loud. It doesn't get any more messed up than that.

She wanted to matter, to the team, to her friends, and to the world.

She just didn't know how she could.

* * *

**_XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX_**

**_So how was this first chapter? Please leave a review, opinion, some feedback, anything to help me make this story as awesome as possible for you all to enjoy :)_**

**_Next chapter coming soon so until next time readers._**


	2. The Cold Shoulder & Some Honesty

_**So, I got to say, I was AMAZED by how much people like this pairing concept. You guys really are giving this thing some attention. Thank you guys, that means a lot, and I promise you that I will do my best to do the characters justice and make this story as great as possible :D**_

_**Now for some minor details: this'll be a full-fledged story, and I'll be using events from the comics, twisting them to my liking of course.**_

_**Now, on to the story! Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: Spider-Man, Scarlet Witch and pretty much everyone else in the story is owned and patented by Marvel.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Cold Shoulder & Some Honesty

* * *

***30 minutes later***

Wanda arrived at the Mansion kitchen, freshly showered and her costume on, minus the headgear, which she had held in her arms. The kitchen was pretty empty, which was no surprise, considering it was only around 9:30am on a Saturday of all days. Everyone else in the Mansion was most likely still asleep at time, which Wanda found that she preferred. At least it helped her avoid the unsaid words that came with those judgmental glances. Walking inside, she headed for the fridge, where she found tons of food items to choose from. Smirking at the fond memory of Jarvis' readiness to tend to any and all team members, she took out some bread and some jam and began to prepare some jellied toast. She didn't want something heavy or a lot of food-she really wasn't that hungry yet, but she'd definitely get really hungry later on.

Her toast ready, Wanda made her way to one of the lounges, and sat herself on a very comfortable chair. As she ate her breakfast, her eyes wandered across the lounge, and she remembered a time when she, Triathlon, Hawkeye and Stark were rooting for either Hercules or Thor in one of their many arm wrestling contests. The Mansion always brought back fond memories of when she and her teammates would pass the time here endlessly, laughing and joking and talking and all that good stuff. Those were good times…times that seemed so distant and far away now. That kind of lifestyle disappeared forever the moment she had gone crazy and went unstable. She had-no, she told herself as she shook her head, forcing herself to forget the pain and hurt. She needed to stop doing that, she told herself; she needed to stop reminiscing in what was and focus on what is and what will be. It was easier said than done, however. Wanda had developed a very fragile self-esteem and view of herself, and she was constantly under the strain of trying to redeem herself in the eyes of others such as her teammates, hoping that one day, they might forgive her for what she had done to them.

Wanda sighed as she took another bite of her toast. She was desperate for someone to accept her and forgive her, after what she had done to her kind, her teammates, her friends and her family. She yearned for better and simpler times. She would have to work for it, but she'd do it. Anything to help her regain the trust she had lost from everyone. She still saw them as her friends; she didn't want to lose them.

She heard a noise behind her. Turning, she was met with the face of Anne Marie, better known as Rogue, another member of the new Avengers Unity Squad.

"Oh, it's you," Rogue said quietly, her face holding a blank neutral expression. Wanda knew better; Rogue had made it very clear that she would never forgive her for anything she had done. In fact, the only reason that Rogue said she was even staying on the same team as her was to ensure that she didn't end up doing something else on a catastrophic scale again. She would do what she thought would be necessary to stop her, and she wouldn't hesitate. Regardless of that, Wanda held nothing against her, and still viewed her as someone she could trust if she needed to. Despite Rogue's cold demeanor to her, Wanda would always try to connect with her, or talk to her…something. Wanda wanted Rogue to trust her again.

"Good morning, Rogue," Wanda said with a smile.

Rogue simply stared at her for a few seconds before turning away and muttering a barely coherent, "Morning." This was going to be a bit difficult…

"What brings you to the lounge?" Wanda asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Nothing," Rogue snapped, crossing her arms, her brunette and white-streaked hair bouncing as she turned back to glare at Wanda, a few locks covering her face. "Nothing that concerns you."

Wanda, despite expecting Rogue to respond to her like that from all the other times she had tried to make friendly conversation with her, still felt hurt. "I was just trying to make conversation with you, Rogue," she said softly.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Ah'm not interested in a conversation with you," Rogue replied, the anger in her eyes contained in her voice. After a few seconds of the two mutant Avengers staring at each other, she muttered, "Ah gotta go do something." With that, she left to parts unknown.

Wanda stared at the door where Rogue went through, a frown growing onto her face. It was moments like this that made her feel useless, worthless and unwanted. It was moments like this that made her feel that redemption, forgiveness and trust were unobtainable for her. She felt like crap right now, and she just wanted to disappear. Wanda sighed as she looked at her last two pieces of jammed toast. She wasn't feeling hungry anymore.

* * *

***Somewhere in the Lower East Side, Manhattan; same time***

"Really?" Peter deadpanned, looking at the thug with an "Are you serious?" look under his mask. "A crowbar? Is that really the best you can do?" He turned to the mutant Avenger behind him, who had already knocked out the thug's other pals. "Wolverine, do you see this?! Do you see how he's insulting me here?!" he exclaimed as he pointed his hand in the thug's direction. "This man is trying to make fun of me! Seriously, a crowbar?!"

Logan looked over at the thug Peter was dealing with as he unceremoniously threw his own thug onto the floor unconscious. "Wow, that is pretty insultin'," he smirked. "God forbid it be somethin' like a baseball bat or a gun."

"Ba humbug," Spider-Man deadpanned as his Spider-Sense went off. Without even turning around, he grabbed the arm of his thug-who thought he could hit the Web Head from behind-as he tried to whack the crowbar into his head, snapped his leg back into the thug's crotch and pulled the crowbar out of his hand, finishing up by webbing the thug to the wall while he screamed in pain from the hit on his manhood.

"Be happy it wasn't Wrecker who was usin' the crowbar," Logan smirked as he dragged the other thugs to where Peter had webbed his.

"Whatever happened to those guys, anyway?" the arachnid Avenger asked. "The Wrecking Crew? Haven't seen them in a while, now that I think about it."

"They're bound to show up sooner or later," Wolverine replied as he went over to the thugs' targets: an armored car and its three guards. "You three ok?"

"Yeah…" one of the guards said as he and the others got up to the two Avengers' extended helping hands. "Yeah, we're ok; thanks, you guys."

"Yeah," another of the guards said. "I don't know what would've happened if you two didn't pass by when you did. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Spider-Man said. "We're just doing our job, just like you guys. Just be careful the rest of the way to wherever you're going."

As the armored car drove away to its destination, Spider-Man and Wolverine made sure the thugs were securely encased in webbing before heading off. A few of them were starting to wake up again. Logan put the fear of God of them by snarling, "Stay here…they usually pick up the garbage in an hour…but sometimes, I'll take out the garbage myself." His claws glistened dangerously in the early morning sunlight.

"Don't you think that was a bit of overkill?" Peter smirked as he and Logan came up to the top of one of the low rise buildings, landing on the roof. They took in the view of the city…well, as much as a low rise building allows for one to see. The sunrise was just barely visible in the maze of buildings.

"Nope," the mutant Avenger said as he pulled off his cowl. "Not one bit."

"And you question why I question you running a school."

"That is completely different."

"How so?"

"Those kids can be monsters."

"Aren't you a monster?"

"I'm a killer-there's a difference."

"A very short killer."

"I liked your white costume better."

"OH!" Peter gasped in mock hurt. "That actually hurt, dude. That was a low blow."

"I don't just kill people," Logan smirked. "I also specialize in fragile egos."

The two brother-like Avengers soon ceased their friendly banter and returned to watching the life of the city go on below them. It wasn't long until Peter, of course, spoke again.

"So, what do you think about Cap and Stark's idea? An Avengers World, with a whole bunch of us."

"Eh, it's no different than how it was already," Logan replied. "Main Avengers, us New Avengers, then Barton's black ops team together were a whole bunch. Now it's just pretty much makin' it all just one team, with some of us gone and new faces in help us out. That reminds me," he added suddenly as he turned to the arachnid, "did you actually hug Stark when he offered you a place and said 'Oh Thank God!' when he mentioned money?"

"Wha-?! No!" Logan looked at him with crossed arms and a knowing look. "Ok, maybe…"

"Sad," Logan remarked.

"Says the guy who was bought in by beer," Peter quipped as he brought his mask to his nose, revealing his smirk.

"Beer's different, Webs," the mutant remarked. "Anyways, I think it's a good idea. I mean, it did help us save Stark, Thor, Banner, Clint and Tasha up on Mars."

"Yeah, those aliens were sure surprised when we got there," Peter chuckled. "Then they started kicking our asses until Captain Universe stopped them. Who is she anyways?"

"Some amnestic woman, from what Shang says," Logan shrugged. "But I think this team is gonna work out. We're holding ourselves together. Better than the Unity team, at least."

"What's wrong with the Unity team?" Peter inquired. He really didn't know much about the separate Avengers team that Captain America had formed with the brother of Cyclops, Havok, in the aftermath of the Phoenix incident. What he did know was that the team aimed to help unite humanity and mutantkind as one by uniting core handpicked Avengers and X-Men to fight together against threats to Earth. He also knew that Cap, Havok, Logan, Thor, Rogue and the Scarlet Witch were on this team, and he thought he heard something of future members to be added, like the recently returned Wasp.

"They're not really much of any teamwork," Logan sighed. "Don't get me wrong-Steve and Alex are trying their damn hardest to keep us together, but you can tell there's friction between some of us. The worst of it is Rogue and Wanda."

"What's she got against Wanda?"

"Pretty much everythin' from House of M until now that's happened to mutantkind."

"…whoa…" Peter said with a whistle. He could somewhat understand what Wanda was going through in that kind of situation-working with a team that didn't seem to trust or like you. Of course for him, he was able to change that rather quickly with his charm, but Wanda was different. She was probably the most hated mutant on the planet. "That's got to be hard for her."

"It's not just Rogue, though," Logan said. "Everyone's kind of wary with her. Cap tries his best to not be, but it's kinda awkward between them. Thor seems to be ok with her, but we see that he isn't always around since he's got Asgard to worry about. Alex is…well, he tries, but he still isn't comfortable around her. Hell, I don't know what to make of the whole thing-yeah, I got my memories back after House of M, but sometimes I wish I didn't. And the fact she almost damned us to extinction doesn't really help."

"But Rogue's taking it hardest, right?"

"Hell, yeah…hell, she blames her for Chuck's death. She thinks that everythin' from House of M led to this moment with the Phoenix and Slim killin' Chuck. She adored Chuck, y'know? She looked up to him, and he was like a mentor to her since she came to her senses and joined us."

"Damn…I can understand how Wanda must feel, with all that blame on her shoulders," Peter said softly. He really could relate; ever since he had become Spider-Man, it seemed like he was blamed for pretty much everything bad that happened in New York. It never got him down, but it came pretty close on a number of occasions. "It's not easy to deal with that."

"Yep…yer whole species hatin' you, you old friends and teammates scared or angry or untrustin' of you…a lot of the Avengers still feel a kind of way about her."

"What about you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I know what I said when we had to save her from Doom when the Young Avengers found her, and then I see what's in front of me. She really is tryin' to make up for everything she's done. But I need to be honest-if she does start breakin' down again…don' stand in my way, Pete."

There was a silence between them. Then Logan spoke up again.

"I can imagine how you feel about it all."

…

"All what?"

"All of what she did to you. How she screwed you over in House of M."

"…what about it?"

"Oh my god…I'm talking about how you probably are holding something against her for what she made you go through."

"No, I'm not."

…

Logan turned to face Peter. "You're not?"

Peter shrugged. "Nope. Nothing…no hate or anger…not at all."

"You don't hold a grudge?"

"No."

"Peter, I know you-I've known you for a few years now, and I think I know you pretty well. I know you aren't one to hold things against someone, but seriously…this seems a bit much. I remember you begging Strange to get the memories out…you were cryin', bub."

"Yeah, I know," Peter said with a shrug again. "Doesn't mean I hated her. I hated what she DID, but I didn't hate HER. And I still don't."

Logan was astounded. "No wariness? Mistrust? Lingering doubt?"

"Nope, nope and nada."

"Why?"

Peter shrugged again. "I can't blame her for something she had no control over. Yeah, it hurt like a mofo coming out of that fantasy, but she was manipulated into creating that world, after all. I can't blame her for what she can't control."

Logan looked at the man before him for a good minute before whistling softly. "You're something else, Webs."

"Yep, that's me," Peter quipped as he looked out to the city again. He really meant it-he held no ill will against Wanda Maximoff. Why would he, and how could he? He knew it was out of her control, so why blame her? She had been manipulated to creating that painful fantasy for him and the others, and even though she had been the cause of the near extinction of mutantkind, she had helped in restoring the species. That made her good in his book. There was no point in burdening her with ill will that he didn't have when she was already stumbling over what she was already forced to go through. Yes, it hurt what she had done, but he had pulled it together and moved on with his life. What happened had happened and that was it for Peter Parker. Wanda was forgiven in his eyes.

His mind then pulled out the memory of his little talk with Wanda back in K'un Lun during the Phoenix incident. He remembered his words clearly. _"You matter, Wanda. As a human being…well…you matter." _She had really looked down in the dumps that day, and he felt she needed to be reminded that she was just as important as everyone else, not just in their mission but in every aspect of life.

Peter wondered, as he followed Wolverine in jumping to the next building over, if Wanda had ever taken those words to heart. He wondered if she knew that she mattered.

* * *

_**XXXXX-A/X-XXXXX**_

_**Well, what did you guys think? You all know what to do, leave all thoughts and opinions and such in a review, and I will do my best to respond!**_

_**Now I'd like to ask, just out of curiosity, would you have forgiven Wanda?**_

_**Next chapter coming soon! Until next time, readers.**_


	3. Loss of Words

_**So, before this goes any further, and just in case anyone was wondering (though no one really asked, I just wanted to put it out there), this story is post Avengers vs. X-Men, an AU of the aftermath (obviously-I mean I'm pairing two heroes that have almost no contact in the comics). Just thought I should put it out there, I guess.**_

_**ANYWAYS… again, thank you all for the support that you're giving this story, it means a lot. Yeah, my OTP is Spidey/Ms. Marvel, but I am having a great time writing Peter and Wanda together :D Seriously, I've already got the whole story planned out! And special thanks to Frivolous Thoughts, because dude, if you never wrote those awesome Scarlet Witch one shots, I never would've gotten the inspiration to write this amazing (pun not intended) story :D Seriously, guys, check out his one-shot series, "Caught in the Web." I personally like the Wanda, Raven, Ivy, Starfire, Storm and Carol (shocker…) as my favorites. This story would've never seen the light of day if not for him.**_

_**Now, onto the main event! Enjoy :D**_

_**Must I really insert disclaimers? We all know I don't own Marvel…no need to rub it in…**_

Chapter 3: Loss of Words

***Two days later***

Saying that the Avengers Unity Squad's very first real mission in its very first week had gone very wrong was an understatement.

Their first week wasn't off to a great start. The world was a testament to that.

The Red Skull apparently had created a failsafe clone of his own body as a failsafe plan. He had raided the grave of Charles Xavier and taken his brain. He now had the telepathic powers of one of the most powerful psychics to ever walk the Earth. He had a team of superpowered…things, the S-Men-his own mockery of the X-Men, his own enforcers. The team had barely even formed when the world was suddenly plagued by a desire to exterminate mutantkind, courtesy of the Nazi clone. Captain America, Havok, Thor, Wolverine, Scarlet Witch and Rogue had barely managed to quell the chaos (for now) and even in doing so, they had been torn against each other-Thor still felt terrible for falling into Honest John's deceptions and nearly killing Logan. All within the span of a few hours. Steve and Alex had agreed that it had gone badly.

Which was why today, the mainstay team of Avengers and the Unity Squad were meeting in Avengers Tower to discuss an issue that Stark, Steve and Alex had decided needed to be addressed.

Wanda had never actually been to the Tower before. To her, the base and headquarters of the Avengers would always be the Mansion. That was where the memories were. That was what her home was, and would always be, even with the pain she felt in staying there now. This was unfamiliar to her, and it seemed foreign in a sense. Why did they base themselves here instead of…oh, right, Wanda remembered. 'Because of me…' With a sigh, Wanda entered the elevator in the Stark Tower lobby and proceeded to head on up to the Avengers levels. She hadn't seen many of the other Avengers for a few weeks now, not since they had finally dispersed the Phoenix Force from Earth. After that, focus had been put on finding the rest of Cyclops' supporters and other problems that had to be addressed. Then the Wasp had returned, then the New Avengers had disbanded…

Which had all led to this new notion of an "Avengers World," an Earth where all-human and mutant-where protected by the Avengers, with two Avengers team. The main team, led by Stark and Steve; and the Unity Squad, led by Alex and focused on showing the world just how humans and mutants can work together as one.

That sure didn't seem to work in the last two days.

"Welcome, Miss Maximoff," an elderly voice greeted as she got off the elevator, one that Wanda remembered and smiled at. Before her was Edwin Jarvis, the faithful RAF veteran butler of the Avengers, an old friend.

"Thank you, Jarvis," she replied with a smile, not even bothering to resist the urge to give Jarvis a hug, and she was glad that the old man returned the hug in full. "It's so good to see you again."

"Likewise, Miss Maximoff," Jarvis replied warmly. "It warms my heart to see such a familiar face again after all these years."

"So…" Wanda began, hesitant to continue, "you…you don't-?"

"Carry a grudge?" Jarvis asked. "Heavens, no, miss. It is but a distant memory-as Spider-Man would say, it is simply water under the bridge. Now, if you'll allow me to show you to the Avengers' conference hall…"

Spider-Man…Wanda wondered about him yet again, and the words he had told her in K'un Lun that day. _'You matter.' _He seemed to be quite the person, if Jarvis' words just now were any indication. He was indeed known to be an easygoing and friendly person, easily able to find conversation with just about anyone on the team. Would he care to extend the same friendly nature to her if they ever did have to actually interact? Wanda sighed as she realized that it most likely would never happen. She had hurt him too much during the House of M incident. She had mercilessly made his dreams come to reality, and it had made him question his reality. After that kind of pain, how could she expect him to be so kind and forgiving towards her?

'_You matter.'_

***Five Minutes Later***

**Ding!**

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because shut up."

"That doesn't seem like a good enough reason…"

"Thank you, Jess-"

"But it is a funny reason nonetheless."

"…Really?"

"Webs, I am not nythin' you anywhere near my students. End of discussion."

"What's the worst that can happen? Carol, back me up!"

"Sorry, Peter, I have to side with Logan-you do tend to bring the chaos and destruction to Horizon Labs, don't you?"

"What kind of friends are you?"

"The kind that mess with you and your fragile self-esteem-"

"And yer ego-"

"Every chance we get, but will always be ready to help you out no matter what."

"Duh!"

Peter shrugged as he took off his masked. "Well, with friends like you guys, I certainly don't see any reason to go out at night and get my ass kicked by Rhino and whatnot," he smirked. At that, Logan, Carol and Jess laughed as Jess ruffled his hair.

"Of course you do-you can't expect us to beat the snot out of you-"

"No matter how tempting it is," Carol laughed.

Spider-Man, Spider Woman, Wolverine and Captain Marvel walked through the Tower lounge as they headed for the main conference hall. From what the other three had heard from Logan, this was a meeting being called forth by Captain America and Havok in regards to what had recently happened in Manhattan in the last two days. THAT had certainly been a bit of a…eventful situation. The Avengers, led by Stark, had been deployed worldwide to quell the chaos surging all over thanks to the Red Skull, while the Unity Squad had remained in New York and did everything possible to stop the Skull and his S-Men as they ran rampant in Manhattan. It was because of this that Cap and Havok had decided to add in some new members to the Unity Squad.

"So, any new details on this meeting that Cap and Havok called," Jess asked Logan.

"Nope, just that it involves both the main team and the Unity team," the mutant Avenger remarked. "S'posed to help us-both teams-in situations like this. Somethin' about teamwork and more unity."

"Meaning…?" Carol inquired.

"The hell should I know?" Logan replied.

"Well, it's your team-"

"So is this one, and I don' know everythin' that happens in it, right?"

The four friends were silent as they continued to make their way to the conference hall, at least they were until…

"So, back to the subject of me teaching at your school-" Peter began.

"Kid, I am not letting you come within a hundred miles around my students, and that's final," Logan interrupted.

"So you running the school-you of all people, I should remind you-is perfectly fine and ok, but me teaching there is completely wrong?"

"Pete, I'm keepin' you safe from these kids, trust me."

"Peter, why do you want to teach at his school anyways?" Jess asked. "I don't see you as the teaching type."

"Oh, I don't want to teach at his school," Peter replied with a smirk. "I'm just trying to piss Logan off."

"Wait…what?" the X-Man demanded as he turned to the Webhead, his eyes slitting in anger.

"Logan, I've seen those kids-I don't want to go anywhere near them," Peter said.

"Oh boy, here we go," Carol sighed.

"So this whole time, I've had to listen to you for an hour straight because…you wanted to get under my skin?" Logan asked angrily as he came up to Peter's face, which was kind of hard due to height difference.

"You act like you're surprised," Peter replied.

The two heroines accompanying them took a step or two back to give them some room. There was silence…until…

"Yep," Logan smirked as he looked Peter over. "The white costume definitely looked a lot better on ya."

"Oh, that is not right!" the arachnid exclaimed as Jess and Carol laughed. "Why does everyone suddenly like the white suit? I mean, yeah, it was one of my better ones, but what's wrong with the classics?"

The four friends and Avengers continued their way to Avengers Tower Conference Room, where the Avengers and the Unity Squad were to assemble and discuss whatever it was that they needed to discuss with Captain America and Havok. As they approached the large oak doors, they came across Jarvis preparing his usual gourmet food for the after-conference lunch that would occur. "Good day sirs and madams," the elderly butler said with a smile. "I take it your trip here was well?"

"Hey, Jarvis, and yeah, it was well," Carol replied with a smile. "Some muggers here and there but nothing we couldn't handle. Is the meeting starting yet?"

"No, ma'am, Masters Stark, Rogers and Summers have yet to arrive yet," Jarvis replied. "In fact, a number of Avengers aren't present. Only about three or four are."

"Thanks, Jarvis," Logan answered as they four of them headed into the conference.

"Of course, sir," Jarvis replied. "Oh, and Miss Drew, as you were preoccupied with those rather unpleasant consequences of the Skull's attack last night, I took the liberty of recording the Manchester football final match for you. Splendid game, if I do say so myself."

"Jarvis, you are the bloody best," Spider Woman said with a smile as she quickly hugged him. And with that, the four heroes walked into the conference hall. Jarvis was right-there wasn't much anyone in here. At the far corner sat Bruce Banner in his Hulk form, wearing his full Indestructible attire, and he appeared to be just staring around the large hall. His acknowledgement when the four of them said hello was a simple grunt. Sam Gunthrie and Roberto da Costa, Cannonball & Sunspot, sat at the large conference table, talking about who knows what, though Peter though he heard Sam mention something about Smasher and "a date." And sitting all by herself at the left side of the conference table, her head resting in her gloved hand as her eyes stared at everything and nothing, was Wanda, the Scarlet Witch. Peter had heard that she had changed her look when she was reinstated as an Avenger, but this was the first time he had seen her in it-or seen her since the Phoenix Event ended. Clearly, Jess and Carol saw her too, and they decided that all four of them would sit with her.

"Hi, Wanda," Carol said with a smile as she and Jessica sat down on her right while Logan sat to her left, with Peter taking his usual position by clinging up on the wall behind them, his mask now back on but rolled up to his nose. "Good to see you."

"Oh, hi Carol," Wanda said with a smile as she came out of her daze. "Hi, Jessica."

"Hello, Wanda," the British Avenger responded with a smile.

"Logan," Wanda greeted as she turned to her fellow mutant Avenger. "Are you feeling better from the hit the other day?"

"You know me, I heal from nything'," Logan huffed bluntly. He was still a bit edgy around Wanda, even after knowing he could depend on her during their missions on the Unity Squad. Everything was still fresh in his mind, and it still bothered him, even if he hid it very well. Wanda knew he hid it well, however; she could tell by now-hell, she was very well versed-when someone was being a bit distant with her, and again, she could not fault him. He had every right to be like he was. It didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell, though. Regardless, Wanda just handled it like she always did: keeping it inside and being friendly regardless, working to regain trust.

"I'm glad to hear that, Logan," she answered with a small smile.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Jess asked with a smirk.

Wanda frowned in confusion; she had only seen the three of them walk in. "I am? Who?" She hadn't noticed anyone else with them.

"Behind you," Carol told her, and indeed there was someone behind Wanda that she didn't see. Wanda turned and looked up to see the grinning face of the Amazing Spider-Man as he was waving at her, clinging to the wall by his feet.

"If it makes you feel any better," Peter said to a surprised Wanda, "that's kind of the usual reaction, so don't feel bad. Good to see you again though," he added with a grin. "Last time I saw you was during the Phoenix Incident. So, what's new with you?"

Wanda didn't respond immediately, mainly because she was surprised to see him-just as she was actually thinking about him. Before Carol and Jess had got her attention, she had been contemplating her current situation with the other Avengers. She knew that there were some that may never forgive her, and some that were willing to, but still held back because of what had happened. She felt that if she wanted to regain the trust of others, she would start with those who would be willing to forgive her. The fact was, however, there were still some Avengers that she had no idea whether they would forgive her or not. Thor…Hulk…Spider-Man; Spider-Man had only become an Avenger after her mental breakdown and the New Avengers first formed. She didn't know him at all, except for that small conversation in K'un Lun. She had no idea what he was like, except for what she had heard from others. For the umpteenth time in just three days, she found herself wondering if Spider-Man would find it to forgive her for what she did to him in the House of M incident. Why did she care so much what he thought, though?"

"Wanda?" Peter asked, snapping Wanda out of her thoughts, concern in his voice and a slight frown on his lips. "Are you ok?"

"Um, I'm fine," Wanda replied quickly. "It's just-"

"Ok, everyone," Steve Rogers said as he, followed by Tony Stark and Alex Summers…and suddenly a whole mass of Avengers started filing into the large conference hall, thus ending the conversation that barely even started. Both Peter and Wanda diverted their attention to their leaders. "Now that were all here, let's get started on the meeting. We need to get right to the point on this one. Alex, you want to start?"

"Thanks, Cap," Havok replied as the mass of Avengers began taking their seats. "Now, you all know by now we had a massive attack from the Red Skull just two days ago, and were still feeling the repercussions, and we've been…" As the leader of the Avengers Unity Squad continued to speak, Peter found a thought entering his head-why did Wanda not respond to him right away? Sure, she didn't notice him immediately (like he said, it happened a lot, and it was especially helpful for beating up the bad guys), but when she did, she seemed to have frozen for a few seconds. Why? As Peter split his focus on Havok's words and his own thoughts, he wondered…it was no secret that a lot of the Avengers either didn't fully trust her or feel comfortable around her, and probably 99.999999….something-ish percent of mutantkind hated her, especially most of the X-Men; perhaps she was feeling alone? Maybe she was caught unawares of someone being so openly friendly to her?

He hadn't talked to Wanda since K'un Lun. He had no problems with her.

After this meeting was done…he'd try to strike up a conversation with her.

What harm could that do, right?

_**XXXXX-A/N-XXXXX**_

_**Well, I know there probably wasn't much to go on in this chapter, but in my defense, it was originally going to be longer, and I didn't want to write too much exactly. Don't worry, there'll definitely be more to it all in the next chapter.**_

_**Well, there you have it guys, and don't forget to leave a review, an opinion and all that good stuff. And I know I say it a lot, but again I thank everyone for the support you've given this story :D**_

_**So, next chapter, we see that convo between Peter and Wanda. Like he said, what harm could that do, right?**_

_**Until next time, readers.**_


End file.
